A Sad Tail
by waitingfox22
Summary: One-Shot/Drabble. Bon and Rin kind of had something going on before the camping incident, where Rin revealed himself as Satan's son, and it was of course broken. So now after returning from Kyoto, the two are slowly rebuilding what was broken.


Disclaimer: Kazue Kato owns Blue Exorcist, not me!

Warnings: Shonen-ai, OOC-ness, etc.

A/N: I was bored and the thought to do this randomly came to me late at night. Now it doesn't exactly follow the canon story, but's not an AU either. It's just a late night drabble, so I hope you enjoy. If not, sorry.

* * *

Even though things have calmed down over Rin being Satan's son, the boy himself was still an emotional reck. The crack in his relationship with Bon was slowly rebuilding itself, but Rin knew that there would always be a crack, fixed or not. It was night and Rin was sitting on his bed. Yukio was out on a mission and Kuro was a sleep on Rin's pillow. It was quiet and Rin could find himself doing was stare at his unfinished homework. Honestly, he really did try his best with homework, but he still was terrible at it. The demon boy's thoughts drifted back to when Bon would come over and help him. The rooster-head could always find a way to get Rin to retain the information he needed for school and actually learn. Now, since the incident in Kyoto, Bon has yet to return to their old routines. It was still hard for the other to talk to Rin, let alone visit him in his dorm room. It was then that Rin's tail began to flick on and off the bedside. Rin's stare went from his homework to his fluffy extra appendage. Thoughts went to the many times that Bon almost saw the thing before the big reveal.

"Would things be different if they knew before?" Rin's tail curled up to his face. Rin sighed and took the tail in his hands, shaking slightly at the feeling, and he willed it to stay limp in his hold.

"Probably not." Rin sighed and dropped the tail. He then went to stand. Rin stretched his arms over his head and walked to the bathroom. Once there he looked at the hair pin that was left on the sink.

"I remember when Bon gave me this." Rin mumbled as he picked up the hair pin. He then glanced over to the mirror, some of his features were hidden by his mop of hair. With a small smile Rin pulled his bangs back and put the pin in like when he would do when he focused in class or was really concentrating on his homework. What he saw in the mirror now just made the demon boy frown. Never had he realized that his ears were slightly more pointed than a normal person's should be or how he had a red tint to his blue eyes. Taking a small breath Rin proceeded to open his mouth. His teeth didn't seem too bad, save for his canines. Rin even wondered to himself how he never harmed the inside of his mouth with such sharp teeth.

"I guess I really do look scary. But… if I always looked like this since awakening, how had none of the others noticed?" Rin sighed and his tail began to swish along with his thoughts. Suddenly a gust of wind filtered through the room, causing Rin to shiver. Rin left the bathroom to locate the source of the cold night air, which happened to be an open window in the bedroom.

"I thought I closed that…" Rin muttered as he closed the window. It was then he noticed his homework had fallen all over the floor and Kuro was no longer in the room.

"Kuro…" Rin made a small grunt before gathering up the scattered the papers. When he put his papers on his desk, Rin again shook from a sudden chill.

"What?" Rin looked to the window, but it was closed. Confused, Rin decided to scout the dorm for more open windows. But first he was slipping on a sweater. Padding over to his dresser Rin pulled out the first sweater he laid eyes on. The sweater was a plain black and a tad big for someone Rin's size. Once it was slipped on Rin remembered where this sweater came from, all thanks to a certain smell that stuck to the material. It used to belong to Bon. Bon had given it to Rin one night during a long study session. Rin had been feeling under the weather and Bon figured staying warm could help.

"I didn't know I still had this…" Rin frowned and was tempted to put the sweater back, but another chill changed the half-demon's mind. Hugging his own body Rin started to wander the dorm in hopes of finding the source of the cold. As Rin walked by the front door he actually heard a couple of knocks.

"Who could be here this late?" A tad nervous, Rin tucked his tail into his sweats and went to open the door. To Rin's amazement Bon was standing on the other side.

"H-Hey Rin." The blond-streaked teen muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Bon?" Rin practically jumped onto the other. "What are you doing here?"

"Get off me!" Bon huffed and Rin immediately jumped back. Bon noticed the hurt look on the other's face. "Sorry, just don't be so rash."

"Yeah…sorry." Rin muttered and cringed at the feeling of his tail cramped in his pants; he wasn't exactly nice to himself when he put it away as quick as he did. Bon raised a brow at Rin's odd mood change and took note of how the other looked. A tired face, his bangs pulled up, a baggy sweater, and no swishing tail.

"Are you hiding your tail? I thought you said you didn't like doing that?" Bon put his hands on his hips and gave Rin a frown.

"Well I didn't know who was at the door and I went to hide it last minute!" Rin huffed and causally slipped his tail back out of his pants.

"You kept it in your pants?" Bon raised a brow.

"No! That'd be a pain." Rin shook his head.

"Then how did you hide it before?" Bon asked. The question dumbfounded Rin. Why was Bon so curious.

"I'll show you, but come inside, it's cold out there." Rin backed away from the front door and started walking back to his room. Bon made sure to shut the door behind him before following after the half-demon. Once in the room, Rin sat on the bed while Bon remained standing and stared at the other.

"So I would keep my tail in my shirt." Rin muttered and slipped off both the sweater and shirt that he was wearing and tossing them Bon's way. "And to keep it the most concealing and comfortable I'd curl it around my torso like this." Rin blushed softly as he snaked his tail around himself, the tip flicking lightly against his chest. Bon just stared, making Rin feel a tad self concise and his tail slowly fell limp against the bed.

"Can I get my clothes back now?" Rin huffed and held out a hand.

"Yeah, sure." Bon shook his head before speaking and leaned down to grab the discarded tops. He first tossed Rin over the shirt and as the half-demon was slipping it back on Bon realized that the sweater still in his hands did not originally belong to Rin.

"Wait a minute, isn't this my old sweater?" Bon dropped his stare into a glare. Rin's cheeks began to burn as he glared back.

"It was cold and it was the first thing I grabbed. You left it here!" Rin huffed in defense.

"Whatever!" Bon grunted and threw the sweater at Rin. Said half-demon squeaked as the article of clothing hit him in the face and he fell back onto the bed.

"Hey!" Rin growled as he sat back up. Bon gave another grunt and took a look around the room. That's when he spotted the papers all over Rin's desk.

"Were you really trying to do your homework?" Bon asked in a more serious note. The other had in his hair pin after all.

"Kinda." Rin muttered and his tail smacked against the bed.

"What do you mean kinda?" Bon huffed.

"I was at first, but then it got too hard and I just…thought about other things." Rin dropped his gaze to his flicking tail. Bon followed the other's gaze to the furry appendage. And being as smart as he is, Bon easily figured out what was going on in Rin's head.

"Hey, I thought we settled this back in Kyoto." Bon muttered, starting to feel a bit guilty about his past actions. Rin raised his head to look at Bon.

"What are you doing here this late?" He finally questioned. It was now Bon's turn to blush. Rin noticed the other's red face and started to chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!" Bon growled.

"But your face looks funny!" Rin chuckling grew into a giggle fit. Soon enough Bon himself couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"This is why I came here." Bon admitted. Rin gave Bon a confused look. "I wanted to apologize, for the way I acted. It was wrong. We were friends before, you being a demon shouldn't have changed a thing. That and we, no I, didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. And even when your brother did the explaining, I was still a big jerk." Bon explained with a nervous scratching of the back of his head. Rin suddenly sniffled, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"R-Ryuji!" Rin yelped and jumped at the other, causing them both to hit the floor. But that didn't stop Rin from giving the other a small kiss.

"Get off of me!" Bon yelled; mostly in embarrassment.

"I really thought you hated me!" Rin sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"I don't." Bon muttered as he too sat up.

"…But why did you wait till now to say something?" Rin asked, his tail curling behind him.

"I knew Yukio wouldn't be around and I wanted this to be a more private thing." Bon stated with a tint of blush dusting his cheeks.

"Makes sense." Rin hummed lightly. It then grew awkwardly quiet. It was when Bon looked back to Rin's desk that he spoke.

"Well I'm not tired and you don't look like you are either, let's try out that homework." Bon grumble lightly. Rin groaned very loudly.

"Really?"

"Yes." Bon grinned and went to take a seat at Rin's desk chair; he even patted his lap. Rin blushed and his tail stood on end.

"Jerk!" He shouted, but walked over anyway…

Later that night, Kuro made his way back to Rin's and Yukio's dorm. He pawed at the window until he looked inside. He spotted Rin and his rooster-headed friend sitting together as Rin's desk. Only they were asleep; both with smile's on their faces. Kuro purred, if Rin was happy then that meant good things were coming, like Sukiyaki!

* * *

A/N: Again this was a drabble, but maybe one day I'll write a story to go along with this.


End file.
